


What Fun it is to Ride (and Sing)

by th3d3adb0y



Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Bottoming from the Top, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie likes to indulge him, I am a sinner, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Praise Kink, Riding, Roleplay-ish, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Inspired by the tweet: Richie riding Eddie while wearing an elf costume with jingly bells on it. Eddie has on a Santa hat and nothing elsesend tweet - @cosmologierCan be seen as a companion to With Their Eyes All Aglow
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	What Fun it is to Ride (and Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful pal, Andy (@comologier on twt) who is also a goddamn genius. Thank you for letting me write this and Merry Christmas! I love you!!
> 
> Also big thanks to @starcatkid for beta reading and just cheering me on <3

Richie was sat in front of the Christmas tree, elf costume still on much to Eddie’s bemusement, sucking on a candy cane. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Eddie asked by way of greeting, stepping out of his shoes and slipping off his coat. Richie shrugged.

“Depends. Is it working?” He asked, cocking his head. Eddie laughed, walking over to where he had stood up to kiss him. 

“I never thought elves were very sexy, but I guess there’s a first for everything,” he told him as he sunk to his knees, taking a lick of the candy cane himself. Richie grinned, pulling him closer to nose at his neck, making him sigh. “Wait, hold that thought,” Eddie told him, suddenly coming up with an idea. He ran to his bag and pulled out the Santa hat, putting it on his head, making Richie laugh with delight. 

“Oh my god, Eds, you’re perfect. Did you know that?” He told him from the floor. 

“That’s Mr. Claus to you, cutie.” Richie snorted but spread his legs just a bit, motioning for Eddie to join him again. 

Once Eddie was settled between his knees, hand cupping the back of his head Richie whispered, “But what about Mrs. Claus?” making Eddie pull back, laughing. 

“Okay, enough of that,” he told him, still chuckling, rubbing a thumb beneath his squinty eye. 

They met in the middle, Richie wrapping his arms fully around him, hand untucking his shirt. Richie kicked off his pants, causing the bells on his obnoxious collar to jingle cheerily, and leaving him in nothing but his long tunic and hat, apparently having forgone underwear. Eddie let a hand trail up his thigh to squeeze his ass, finding a plug seated happily between his cheeks. 

“ _ Rich _ ,” he groaned, hooking his finger into the loop at the end, pulling it out teasingly, making Richie shudder. “Lube?” He lifted his hips to allow Richie to pull his pants down more. Richie smirked, reaching under the tree and pulling out a gift bag. “Fucking seriously?” He asked exasperatedly, hand reaching in to pull the lube out. He handed it to him as he wriggled out of the rest of his pants, Richie hovering over his hips as he uncapped the bottle. 

“Go ahead and get me nice and slick, sweetheart,” Eddie whispered in his ear, hands back on his ass, tugging on the end of the plug, making the other hiss. Richie jerked his hips as he slid it completely out of him, setting it on the discarded pants. He grasped him in his now slick hand, stroking him a few times as Eddie slowly circled his hole with his thumb.

“Ed-Eddie,  _ please _ ,” he managed to gasp out, rutting back against his finger. He ran a soothing hand down his side, shushing him. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Rich,” he told him as he scooted forward to better line them up. Richie shivered and moved to position them, the head of Eddie’s dick brushing up against his rim. Eddie’s hands were steady on his hips as he helped him slowly sink down, ripping a gasp from his throat. 

“ _ Eds _ ,” he murmured, nails digging into his shoulders. Eddie smiled at him and rubbed his back, waiting for him to adjust. 

“Start moving when you’re ready,” he told him, kissing his jaw. Richie tilted his head so their lips met, shifting slightly, making him sigh into the kiss. Eddie moved one hand back to cup his ass, spreading him a little wider. With a shuddering breath, Richie began moving, pace slow and unhurried, tail of his hat swaying with the movement. “So good for me, Rich,” he whispered, shallowly thrusting his hips. Richie moaned, matching his thrusts.

Richie shuddered against him, breath catching as Eddie brushed his prostate. His gasps motivated Eddie to pick up the pace, aiming to hit the same spot with every other thrust of his hips. 

“ _ Eddie _ ,” Richie moaned, thighs shaking.

“Do you think you can ride me a little longer, sweetheart?” Eddie asked him, breathing heavily. Richie just nodded, a small whimper escaping his lips as Eddie’s hands guided him down harder. 

Soon, Richie’s thighs were quivering too much for him to continue, a needy whine ripping from his throat. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Eddie whispered in his ear, hefting them up to their feet.

He guided Richie to the sofa, gently pressing on his back until he bent over the arm. Slowly, he pressed himself back inside Richie, causing a sigh to escape his lips. 

“You were such a good boy for me, Richie,” Eddie murmured against his ear, hand sliding up from his back to rest against the base of his neck, applying a gentle pressure. 

“More,  _ please Eds _ ,” Richie whimpered, pushing back against him, trying to get him deeper. 

Eddie wrapped his hand around his throat, forcing his head back so he could nibble his ear. He let the elf hat slip off and fall to the ground forgotten, leaving Richie’s curls in disarray. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” He felt Richie shiver against him as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper. 

With his free hand, he tilts Richie’s hips, getting the perfect angle which makes punched out sobs fall from Richie’s lips. He trails the hand on his throat down to cup his clothed pec, giving it a squeeze as grinds against his prostate, Richie’s body jerking forward causing the bells to jingle obnoxiously. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ he hissed, reaching back to grip Eddie’s hip so hard there will probably be bruises. 

Eddie could feel Richie tensing up, approaching his climax, and wrapped a loose fist around his leaking dick, precome soaking the edge of the costume. Eddie bit the back of his neck, his own orgasm nearing. He moved faster, thrusts harder and deeper, less precise as he steadily jacked Richie off. Both of them were murmuring a litany of curses and endearments, barely coherent. 

“Come on, Richie,” Eddie encouraged. 

Richie went stiff, back arching as he came, come covering Eddie’s hand and the tunic. Eddie came soon after, grip hard on Richie’s side as he continued to jerk him through his release, his own hips thrusting weakly. After a moment, they both collapsed against the couch, Eddie using his clean hand to push the sweaty hair out of Richie’s face. He pulled the collar of the top down so he could press his face to his neck, breathing in Richie’s scent. 

With a groan, he carefully pulled himself out of Richie, thumbing at his leaking hole. Richie remained where he was, draped over the arm, chest heaving.

“Come on, Rich. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Eddie said with a tap to his ass. 

“Mmf, Merry Christmas, Santa Baby,” Richie mumbled as he slowly stood. Eddie just sighed and kissed his cheek before dragging him in the direction of their bathroom, tossing his Santa hat over his shoulder. 


End file.
